uwsgamedesignuprisingfandomcom-20200213-history
Overall plot of the game
Let me tell you the story of an uprising. Our city was run down. Our automobile industry began suffering when global competition became stronger, this led to widespread unemployment. Many of the unemployed trying to find a living ended up taking part in the crime industry by joining different gangs. Eventually there ended up being too much competition among the gangs and violence ensued. The cops concerned for the safety of civilians responded by enforcing curfews to keep them off the dangerous streets at night. The civilians became restless wondering when help was coming... A mechanic known as "Fixer" lost his job in the automobile industry decided there was no point in living in a world like this. As a protest he stood in front of an armed vehicle, he felt that there was nothing at stake since he already lost what was important in his life, this sparks a revolution. Civilians hear of a man in his work clothes doing this and inspired began protesting, the cops intervened, although a lot of the civilians fought back which led to a riot. Fixer asks his only friend a woman who works with mecha-suit prototypes if she would like to use that technology to help in the riots, she declines leaving fixer feeling betrayed. The riots cause there to be 2 main factions fighting in the city cops and rioters. The mafia is a third party, things get out of hand and the army begin to make an appearance. An arms dealer "Randall" supplies the mafia with some weapons to make a quick buck in the situation but the mafia realise he isn't supplying everything they pay for and he is also supplying all 4 sides with weapons, he becomes wanted by all 4 sides after they realise what he has been doing. The Mafia hire a spy "Sammy Smith" and send him after the arms dealer. The cops become worried about the general commanding the army in the city from outside. A similar thing to the riots happened in the generals home country and the generals home country and the general introduved very strict curfews and decimated his most own company by shooting them for incompetence. The general becomes angry because the cops are not communicating well with him, the cops don't want him to know what's happening out of fear of his actions so they pretend to be working with him while covering up the riots. Another reason why the cops don't want the city noticed is the classified base close to the city where combat technology is developed such as mech suits. One district of the city collectively decide they want no part in any side and set up the district as a zone of conscientious objectors where there is no cop interference allowed. The generals son a snooty aristocrat looks down on and taunts the rioters and gets lynched by them. The general hears of what happened to his son and decides it's the final straw. The military locks down the city by closing all the borders and exits. A lot of resistance from the rioters begins happening, civilians get caught in the middle of rioters, cops and army. Fixer realises that the rioters have gone a bit too far but he has to join them and finish what he started.